honeymustard and puppyberry oneshots
by dokidokikitkatgmail.com
Summary: I wanted to practice my writing skills and write more fluff/lemons, so that's what this story mainly is.
1. honeymustard lemon

**A/N: idk what this book is I just randomly decided to write some stories, to practice writing and stuff with two of my favorite ships. expect a lot of lemons.**

3rd person POV (I'm best at writing in 3rd person so expect a lot of that)

Fell and Swap were cuddling peacefully under their blankets. They weren't asleep,but had their eyes closed. They moved around though, and occasionally mumbled a small 'I love you' or something sweet. Slim and Blue were also cuddling happily, enjoy the rare amount of peace in the normally noisy house.

In their room, Fell purred softly as he moved closer to Swap, nuzzling against his chest and letting out small squeaks as Swap gently kissed his neck, knowing how sensitive it was. He gently rubbed Fell's hips, which he knew Fell enjoyed. Fell smiled softly and let out a happy purr, moving his hips around in Swap's hands. Swap started to slowly move his hands up Fell's shirt, running his hands over Fell's scarred ribs gingerly. He gave Fell a sympathetic smile as he heard him whimper, gently kissing him to distract from it. The distraction worked, and Swap began to slowly undress Fell. He started with his shirt, gently pulling it over his head and leaning down, very lightly kissing his ribs as he pulled off his shorts and underwear. Fell blushed and smiled shyly as Swap quietly asked "has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are..?" before gently kissing him. Fell was absolutely melting at all this attention, and Swap could tell. He sat up, starting to slowly take his own clothes off, deliberately teasing Fell. Fell grumbled and glared at him, but eventually he finished, and gently flipped him onto his stomach, holding him close and gently nipping at his neck as he began to rut against him. Fell purred and moaned softly, visibly relaxing at how gentle he was being. Swap lightly smiled at how much Fell was enjoying himself, gently kissing his neck as he he slipped into him with a small shudder. Fell let out a slight hiss of pain, but Swap let him adjust, lovingly beginning to carress his hips. Eventually, Fell relaxed, and quietly told him he could move. Swap nodded and gently turned Fell to face him, gripping him closely and kissing him as he began to carefully move in and out of Fell. Fell let out a quiet moan, arching his back and nuzzling into Swap's chest. Swap held him, gently rubbing his back as he kept going, quietly telling him how well he was doing or how much he loved him. Fell however, was a mess. He had his back arched, gripping Swap tightly and moaning louder with each well-placed thrust. Swap began to nuzzle gently against the crook of his neck, kissing and biting it gently as he continued mumbling reassuring things to him. Fell started to calm down a bit, nuzzling into his chest. Swap held him, kissing the top of his skull as he took hold of his hips, rubbing them as he heard Fell's quiet voice ask him to go faster. Swap nodded and lifted Fell's hips up, pushing them back down again again as he thrusted in. Fell arched his back further and moaned, so Swap did it again. he kept doing it, slowly picking up the pace before Fell let out a squeak and came. Swap thrusted in and out a few more times before he came too. He let Fell have a small break before he gently pulled out and wrapped Fell in his hoodie, holding him close as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. some puppyberry fluff UwU

**A/N in a weird mood so I'm gonna vent that by writing some fluff **

Fell and Swap had gone out (for once), leaving Blue and Swapfell alone together. Blue was currently preoccupied with 'cooking' (if you can even call it that) with Swapfell sitting on the counter, telling bad cooking puns. They annoyed Blue, but Swapfell seemed so happy and content for once...he didn't want to ruin it, so he didn't say anything. Eventually he got bored of annoying him, leaving to go sit on the couch and letting Blue cook. Eventually, Blue finished, and left it in the oven to burn- cook. He sighed and sat down next to Swapfell, who was checking something on his phone and didn't seem to acknowledge him. Blue leaned on him with a small huff, getting his attention. He put his phone down with a small chuckle and kissed the top of his head, letting him move into his lap. Blue purred and nuzzled his chest, putting his arms around Swapfell, who returned the hug while gently starting to kiss at Blue's neck, making him squirm around happily like a cat. The two stayed there with eachother for a few minutes before Blue reluctantly got up to check on the tacos. he turned th oven off and took them out, putting them on the side. He let out a small squeak as he felt Swapfell's arms wrap around him from behind and smelt his familiar, almost smoky smell. He giggled and playfully kissed his nose, commenting quietly "you're awfully cuddly today" Swapfell nodded and shrugged a little, not really answering as he picked Blue up. Blue giggled and squirmed in his arms as Swapfell kiss attacked his face, holding onto him playfully. Eventually he kissed his mouth and held it, Blue settle down a bit as they kissed. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Blue pulled away, Swapfell putting him down reluctantly to let him put the food onto plates

**another A/N:**

**this one was shorter and once again entirely in 3rd person, but I'm gonna try and do more POVs for the next couple of chapters. If you have any plot ideas, tell me them, or if you want to do either a honeymustard (I'll be Fell) or puppyberry (I'll be Swapfell) rp, pm me :)**


	3. honeymustard fluffangst

Fell had lived with the Swap brothers for almost 6 years. However, this didn't take away from the fact that he could still remember everything from his time in Underfell. Vividly. Sometimes he could block out these memories, and focus on how good he had it now. And other times, these memories would become too much, and he'd lay in bed crying for a day or two. Today was the latter. He'd still been asleep when Swap woke up, but when he got out of the shower, Fell was lying there, staring at the ceiling, with tears streaming down his face. Swap sighed. He could already tell it'd be one of those days. He got dressed as quickly as he could, then kneeled by the side of the bed, quietly asking Fell how he felt. He didn't want to ask if he was ok, because he obviously wasn't, and he didn't want to ask what was wrong, because Fell wouldn't tell him. "I feel like shit." Fell mumbled bluntly. Swap sighed and picked him up, letting him sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around him from behind. Fell let out a small sigh, shifting closer to him and starting to cry. Swap just let him, knowing that telling him to 'cheer up' would just make it worse. Instead he just sat there with the crying skeleton, gently kissing his neck and skull to calm him. Eventually, Fell drifted off, too tired from crying. Swap got up, tucking him in and kissing his nose (?) before going into the bathroom and starting to run a bath for Fell. he'd just got out of the shower a few minutes before, but he didn't mind getting in with Fell if it'd cheer him up a bit. He hated seeing him like this. After it was finished, he went to go see if Fell was up. He walked into the room, and saw that Fell was just waking up. Swap knelt by the bed and quietly told him he'd run a bath for him. Fell smiled weakly and nodded, letting Swap pick him up and carry him into the bathroom. Swap gently set him down, letting him get undressed. Swap was staring off into space when he heard Fell's voice again, quietly asking him to get in with him. Swap smiled and chuckled, having expected that, and got undressed too. He let Fell get in before he got in too, wrapping his arms around him from behind and holding him. He smiled as he felt Fell relax into his arms, purring softly. Swap chuckled as he felt Fell summon his ecto-body, realizing it probably needed cleaning. Swap summoned his too, not that there was really much of it. he still basically looked like a skeleton, even with it formed. He just thought his stomach would be more comfortable to rest on for Fell, who'd always mentioned how jealous he was of how skinny Swap was. But Swap liked Fell's more round appearance. It was cute. Swap noticed that while his mind had been wandering, so had his hands. He had now started to rub at Fell's inner thigh. He blushed and quickly looked at Fell, but he didn't really seem to mind. If anything, judging by the expression on his face, he seemed to be enjoying it. Swap let out a small sigh of relief, continuing to rub him as he began to gently nip at Fell's neck, chuckling quietly at Fell's reaction to the contact with his sensitive neck. Fell started purring more, moving his head to the side and blushing. They stayed like that for about an hour before the water started to get cold, so Swap stood up with Fell still in his arms and wrapped them both in a towel before carrying them both into their room and letting Fell change into something comfortable, while he got dressed into what he'd been wearing before. He quickly went downstairs to get a glass of water. When he came back upstairs he saw Fell do something that he did a lot. he was scratching at the marks on his wrist he had from being tied up so much when he lived in Underfell. Whether it was an attempt to get rid of them or just something he did when he was upset or anxious, Swap didn't know. But he did know that it was dangerous, given Fell's severe lack of HP. He put the glass down on the bedside table and kneeled in front of Fell, pulling his arms apart. Fell looked down in shame, starting to try and apologise, but Swap cut him off "stop apologizing for everything...You haven't done anything wrong, I just wish you'd stop hurting yourself" Fell nodded and sniffled, still looking down as Swap gently kissed his cheek and picked him up, going downstairs to the kitchen. he stood Fell on the stool him and Blue used to reach the badly designed taps. He rolled Fell's sleeves up and turned the taps on, gently washing each one of the self-inflicted scratch marks before drying them and carefully bandaging them up, so that if Fell did try to scratch again, the worst that would happen is that he'd make a mess of the bandages and have to have them done again. He gently kissed him, carrying him back upstairs intk their room. He got into bed with Fell, cradling him as they both went to sleep.


	4. Puppyberry heat (lemon)

Spring was starting to arrive, so that meant that the skeles would start getting their heats soon. Swapfell's went first, Then Fell, then Blue, the Swap. Sadly enough for Swapfell, his heat also happened to be the worst. It was a quiet day in le skele house. Swap and Fell were asleep and Swapfell was trying to sleep,but failing,as his heat had just started. Blue was distracted downstairs, so it would be easy to just... he groaned and turned over, murmuring in annoyance and discomfort as he heard Blue humming downstairs. he grumbled a bit and got up, checking Fell and Swap were still asleep before going downstairs. Blue didn't notice him, as he was still busy cooking. Swapfell came up behind him, suddenly hugging him tightly. Blue squeaked and turned to face him "AH- SWAPFELL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Swapfell didn't respond, starting to kiss his neck and letting out a low territorial growl, Blue quickly checked the calendar, sighing as he noticed today was the day his heat started. He turned the oven off hurriedly as he felt himself be lifted off the ground and carried upstairs. He squirmed a bit at first but after hearing another growl from Swapfell, he stopped and just let it happen. He blushed as Swapfell pinned him down, letting out another smalp growl as he started taking his shirt off eagerly, nuzzling into his ribs like a needy puppy. Blue giggled and rubbed the back if his skull as he felt him heat up more. Blue took his pants of carefully and watched Swap do the same before turning Blue over onto his stomach and leaning over him with another growl as he bit into his shoulder gently and held onto his sides. He grumbled a bit and pushed himself into Blue roughly, drooling a bit when he heard him moan. Without letting Blue adjust, he started thrusting in and out while panting and drooling like a dog in heat (which is kinda what he was-) Blue squirmed and moaned under him, not used to how rough he was being but honestly not minding it. He held onto Swapfell and nuzzled him, happy that Swapfell was enjoying himself. Speaking of Swapfell, he was a mess. he was drooling and growling as he sped up again, letting out a sudden yelping sound and cumming in Blue, which made Blue cum as well. They lay there panting for a bit before Blue reached up and petted Swapfell's skull "BETTER...? he asked. Swapfell smiled and nodded, nuzzling him as he pulled out before flopping down on top of him before falling asleep. Looks like dinner would have to wait.


	5. honeymustard heat

It'd been a few weeks since Swapfell's heat, and Fell had been acting more grumpy than usual, so it was fairly obvious to Swap that his heat was probably coming soon, if hadn't already. Swap had been continuously teasing him about it for the past week and a half, and it was getting on Fell's nerves. One day, Swap woke up, and looked over at Fell. He chuckled slightly and poked him a bit, commenting "you ok Fell? you look like a hot mess" but all he got in response was Fell telling him to fuck off, which made Swap chuckle more, pulling the covers off him. Fell growled and covered himself, telling Swap again to fuck off, which he completely ignored. Swap closed the door, picking him up and setting the grumpy skeleton on his lap with a smug chuckle. He checked his temperature with the back of his hand, sighing slightly at how warm he felt "jeez Fell..." he held him tighter and started kissing his neck a bit, which only seemed to make his heat worse. Swap smiled a little, nuzzling him as he took his hoodie off, holding onto Fell's hips gently and nipping at his neck teasingly as Fell started to whimper a bit from feeling too warm. Swap sighed simpathetically and took his shirt off, helping Fell out of his shorts. He turned Fell to face him and started kissing up and down his ribcage, which Fell positively melted at. Swap carefully nipped one of his ribs while taking off his own shorts and carefully gripping Fell's hips. He started rubbing them in circles with his thumbs while licking up his chest. Fell let out a small needy whimper, shifting around and going closer to Swap as best he could. Swap chuckled a bit before starting to carefully push his member into Fell. Fell seemed to melt even more at this, arching his back and digging his nails (?) into Swap's shoulders. Swap grumbled and gently bit his shoulder, running his hands up and down Fell's sides before starting to thrust in and out of him gently. Fell moaned and started drooling a little, chewing on his lip (?) and squirming around happily. Swap smiled a bit at the fact Fell seemed to be enjoying himself as he kept going gently, cupping his face with his hand and caressing it before pulling him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he felt Fell start bouncing himself slightly. Swap rubbed Fell's cheek with one hand, rubbing his inner thigh with the other before pulling away from the kiss slowly, nuzzling into Fell's chest and gripping him tightly as he felt him start to tremble, showing he was close. He licked up Fell's chest again, letting him cum before cumming too himself. He kissed Fell again before pulling out and laying down with Fell on his chest, rubbing circles into his back. "better..?" Swap asked "I hate you" was all he got in response before the two slowly dozed off


End file.
